total_drama_scream_queensfandomcom-20200213-history
One Jessie Down...
Deaths and Attacks * Kumiko - Stabbed to death in the head and shoulder by Callie the Clown Scenes The Blood Oath Jessie: Ok sisters, I've decided to have a blood oath. With this blood oath, we are all related now. Caroline: We're already sisters and I am your stepsister. Jessie: Don't interrupt number 5! Now let's all touch bloody fingers as I read this oath. Hail Odin, wise warrior, one eyed wanderer, tell the scenes your eye sees. Yuki: Wait, where did you find that? Jessie: Duh on the internet. This all came up when I looked up Blood Oath. Norse father, you have chooseth the sleigh on this winter solstice. Yuki: Wait Winter Solstice? Is this from Wicked? What's this blood oath even mean? Jessie: I don't know number 3, I just spend a lot of time on the internet looking for blood oaths and stuff. I just want you three to not say what has happened a few weeks ago and a blood oath is cheaper than buying you all presents. Kumiko: We're all just freaking out, ok? Let's rub our fingers together and keep quiet. Jessie: Fine. (Kumiko and Jessie touch index fingers) Kumiko: What about STDs? Jessie: Idiot, you can't get STDs from blood oaths, you can only get them from dirty toilet seats and drinking the water from developing countries. Caroline: STDs stands for Sexually Transmitted Diseases, which means it's transmitted sexually. Jessie: Does it look like the four of us are about to have SEX RIGHT NOW NUMBER 5!?!? Kumiko: I can't do this. Jessie: Oh, God, fine. You know what? Forget the blood oath. Every time I try to plan something, you dumb bitches ruin it. Kumiko: I can't stay silent! Somebody murdered Ms Vane and Deaf Ariana Grande, and someone's gonna find out, and I want to be a news reporter for Fox News. I'm calling mom, and I'm going home. Jessie: Fine then, I'll call mom on my phone that you've wasted HER money to be here, just to drop out. Kumiko Gets Killed! (Kumiko packs her stuff) Kumiko: Stupid bitch Jessie (phone rings and Kumiko picks it up) Unknown person: (texts) Brave enough to open the door? Kumiko: (opens the door, screams) Callie: (closes door, texts) Do you want to mess around with this clown? Kumiko: (texts) Maybe. Callie: (texts) I'm going to kill you now. >:) Kumiko: (texts) Wait, WHAT!? (Callie stabs Kumiko in the shoulder) (Kumiko screams and falls to the ground) Kumiko: (kicks Callie and texts) Stop!!! Please stop it!!!! Kumiko: (crawls on the floor and gets her laptop and types) Help me she's killing me, Callie the Clown is killing me!!!! I let her into my room and now I'm being stabbed to death!!! Somebody please help me!! (Callie stabs Kumiko in the head and Kumiko falls dead before the message is sent) How to Hide Kumiko's Body Jessie: We've got to get rid of the body before Toni, Sandra and Da'Vonne show up. Ideas. Go. Caroline: We buy a pig and we feed it the body, because pigs can eat anything, even gold dubloons. Jessie: Oh yeah number 5, we just go to the pig district to some redneck's farm and buy a live 400lbs sow. Yuki: How about we feed her to the sharks? Jessie: How the hell can we find a 10 ton great white shark in this part of the world? Yuki: We could find some at SeaWorld. Jessie: Yeah, but we could get busted if we sneak in a dead body into its tank! Charlotte: I know what you should do. Jessie: What Charlotte!? This isn't what it looks like! Yuki: Jessie #2 is asleep. Charlotte: Don't worry, we're sisters, I won't tell anyone. When I was 16, my sister Joy died because somebody slit through her stomach, and at her funeral, my mom told me to kiss her in her casket. Ever since then, I've been obsessed with death. Here's what you should do. Pull out her teeth, burn her fingerprints off and disfigure her face. Once it's unrecognizable, we can deconstruct the body. Jessie: Ew, what?! Charlotte: Grinding down a body is really hard work and we need a really good food processor to grind her body down. Jessie: You're obviously insane and those ideas are disgusting, so no Charlotte we're not going to do any of that stuff! We will put her in the meat locker for now. Grab the duvet and let's wrap her up. Trivia * Kumiko is the first member of The Jessies to get killed. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes